Secrets
by Kimmer86
Summary: Lexie and Mark decide to keep their relationship a secret a little while longer. How far will they go before they are exposed?
1. Seeds Grow

**Secrets**

Author's note: Takes place after 5.14 but Lexie does not give Mark an ultimatum about going public with their relationship. And as a side note I do not know any medical terms at all, and in the off chance I end up throwing a few in here and there please forgive me if they are not correct.

Disclaimer: I do not own Grey's Anatomy in any way shape or form.

P.S. This is my first Grey's fan fiction, so please be nice.

**Secrets: Prologue**

The seed had been planted.

In fact the seed did what most seeds do; it grew. Into what Mark Sloan was not exactly sure. He figured it was probably some kind of metaphoric relationship flower. He did know one thing. He was in a complete state of bliss. He loved nearly every minute of the past six weeks, the exception being the two weeks of being out of commission. But even that had been great in it own way.

Mark Sloan never knew just how great the non sex part of a relationship could be. He had dated many women, well, slept with many women in the past but Lexie Grey was different.

She was so much more.

"You look weird." Derek Shepherd's observation interrupted his thoughts.

"What?" Mark furred his eyebrows in confusion. "What do you mean weird?"

"I don't mean weird…Just unusually happy. What's with the grin?"

"Nothing." Mark quickly replied. "I guess I'm just in a really good mood today."

Derek eyed him suspiciously. "Okay then. I have to go meet Mer. You going to Joe's tonight?"

"Actually, I already have plans. Tomorrow maybe?"

"Sure. I'll see you around."

Mark sighed as he watched Derek walk away. He hated lying to his best friend about sleeping with his girlfriend's half sister. But he couldn't tell him. Not yet.

~~*~~

Lexie Grey was happy. Though most people at Seattle Grace would have never guessed it, being happy was rare. The last six weeks had been amazing, other then the set back of the broken penis. She smirked, though it had been an unfortunate incident it gave them the opportunity to really get to know each other.

"You look weird."

Slightly startled Lexie looked up to see Meredith. "What? Why?"

"Because you are working on charts and you have a huge smile on your face. No one likes charting."

"I guess I'm just…Happy."

"Standing in the middle of the hall daydreaming with a dopey smile plastered on your lips, happy?" Meredith asked skeptically.

"Yeah, I guess so." Lexie attempted to stop smiling, but failed miserably.

"Not that I'm not happy that you are happy, but, why?"

"I don't know…I guess I just am." Lexie lied.

"You are not high, are you?"

"What? No!" Lexie quickly defended herself.

"You not on any drugs of any kind?" Meredith asked.

"No! Seriously I am not on drugs. Can't I just be happy?"

"Um…Okay…Sure…" Meredith looked past Lexie and saw Derek. "There he is. I'll talk to you later Lex."

"Yeah okay." Lexie watched Meredith meet Derek and sighed in relief. That was too close. She wished she could tell Meredith why she was so happy. But she couldn't. Not yet anyway.

"Three!" Christina Yang voice barked at her.

"Yes, Dr. Yang?" Lexie quickly asked.

"You're in plastics today. So go."

"Thank you Dr. Yang." Lexie quickly made her way to plastics with a smile on her face. Spending the day with Mark didn't sound half bad.

TBC…? Sorry for the slow start. It will get better I promise.


	2. Sweet

Secrets

Author's note: Takes place after 5.14 but Lexie does not give Mark an ultimatum about going public with their relationship. And as a side note I do not know any medical terms at all, and in the off chance I end up throwing a few in here and there please forgive me if they are not correct. Also Lexie still lives with George and Sadie is already gone.

Disclaimer: I do not own Grey's Anatomy in any way shape or form.

**Secrets Part One**

Resisting the urge to skip down the hall to Plastics, Lexie opted to take long, fast strides. "Lexie!"

Lexie stopped in her tracks and turned. "Hey George." She greeted her roommate with a smile.

"You have a second?" George asked.

"Can we walk and talk? Yang assigned me to plastics…"

"Sure." George said as Lexie resumed walking to her destination. "I just wanted to let you know…You are going to have the apartment to yourself this weekend."

"Oh?" Lexie asked, struggling to hide her excitement.

"Yeah, I'm leaving for my Mom's Friday afternoon and I won't be back until late Sunday." He explained.

"Okay." Lexie told him.

"You are going to be okay by yourself right?"

Lexie laughed. "I'm a big girl George. I'm sure I can spend a weekend without you. I got to go…I'll talk to you later." Before he could reply she walked away. She stepped behind Mark. "Dr. Sloan."

Mark turned to her and smirked. "Dr. Grey."

"Dr. Yang assigned me to your services today."

"Really?" Mark raised an eyebrow. "Lucky me."

"And I have good news. George is going out of town this weekend…I have off…You have off…We will have an empty apartment with no interruptions…"

"Dr. Grey…What are you saying?"

"I don't know…Me…You…All weekend nakedness. Total and complete privacy."

"You do realize we have privacy in my hotel room."

"I know…Its just that…Its not really…Homey…I'm a nester." Lexie paused. "Anyway…What do you say?"

"Hmm…" Mark pretended to think for a moment. "Being naked with you all weekend with no interruptions sounds perfect."

Lexie felt her cheeks blush. "Great. Now, um, what do we have to do today?"

~~*~~

Mark could not help but watch her as she ate her lunch with the other interns a few tables away. She would catch her glances, and she would smile knowingly at him.

"You've go it bad." Callie Torres said as she sat across from Mark.

Mark quickly jerked his eyes away from Lexie. "What are you talking about Torres?"

"You know…" Her voice dropped to a whisper. "If you really don't want people to know about you two, you might want to stop staring at her like you want throw her down on one these tables and make mad passionate love to her."

"I don't…" Mark attempted to argue, but when he could not think of any rhetorical remark he sighed. "Being with her is so much better then…" He paused. "Then not being with her."

"So when are you going to tell Derek the forbidden fruit?"

Mark shrugged. "I'm not sure. Lex and I talked about it…And we decided to see where this relationship was headed before we would say anything to Derek and Meredith. There is not point in upsetting anything if nothing is going to happen."

"Do you think something is going to happen?" Callie asked.

"Like I said, I like being with her. And I don't want to hurt her." Mark glanced over at Lexie. "She's different then anyone I've ever been with…."

"Different how?"

Mark smiled slightly. "She's sweet but unbelievably sexy at the same time."

Callie smiled. "Sweet? I never realized sweet was your type."

He chuckled. "You and me both." Mark shook his head, "Enough about Lexie and me. What about you? You disappointed Sadie quit the program?" He asked, attempting to change the subject.

"No…Not exactly…" Callie's eyes wondered down to her plate.

Mark grinned. "I know that look. Who is she?"

"The pediatric surgeon, Arizona."

"What happened?"

"She kissed me in the lady's room at Joe's."

"Really? That's kind of hot. What happened next."

"Nothing really…We kissed, and then she left."

"And…What now?"

Callie shrugged. "I don't know…Like I told you before. I don't want to get involved in another love life disaster in this hospital."

"You don't know that it's going to be a disaster."

"Most relationships are." Callie argued.

"You never know if you don't try. You got to give love a fighting chance."

Callie looked at him in disbelief. "I'm not sure if I can get use to you talking like this."

"Talking like what?"

"Talking like the rest of us. Like a fool falling in love."

"I…I…I don't love her…" Mark stammered out.

"Maybe not yet…But sure the hell sounds like you are on your way."

"I think I might need another subject change…" Mark paused. "What are you doing this weekend."

"I got to work. You?"

Mark smirked. "Lexie and I are going to have a naked weekend at her apartment. George is going to be gone, so we'll have the place completely to ourselves."

Callie laughed. "Sounds like fun."

~~*~~

"Little Grey." Callie jogged up to Lexie.

Lexie smiled slightly at the nickname Mark dubbed her months ago. It had quickly caught on to the rest of the doctors and nurses. At first it had annoyed her, but since then, she decided to embrace it, and even began to like it. "Is there something you need Dr. Torres?"

"Not really." Callie told her. "I just wanted to see how you were doing."

"I'm doing fine." Lexie broke into a smile. "Really great. Fantastic actually. I've never been happier really. I just…"

"Lexie, you are starting to babble."

"Sorry…" Lexie apologized. "I know you probably don't want to here it anyway. You are one of the alone people."

"It's okay. I don't mind." Callie said. "I know you probably need someone to talk to about Mark. Since Sadie left you really have no one to talk to about him…"

"True…It was nice to kind of talk to someone about it. But I don't want to annoy you with relationship stuff."

"Lexie I asked because I want to know. Talk to me."

Lexie broke into a toothy grin. "Okay, it has been amazing. I mean the sex has been just…" She paused, trying to find the appropriate words to describe their love making. "Mind blowingly amazing. But it's not just the sex. It's everything else. We can just sit there and talk and laugh for hours. I'll be honest I have not had the best track record with men. I mean they either don't know I existed, or the forgot they were even ever with me, or they were selfish and didn't care about what I thought, or I who I was…But Mark…Mark is different…He actually tries to make me happy. He's really…Sweet."

Callie smiled. "I'm really happy for you two."

"Wait…You aren't going to tell Mark what I said are you?" Lexie asked. "I don't want to think I'm some crazy school girl with some kind of stalker crush. I'm not really…I just…"

"Lexie, you are rambling again. And don't worry I'm not going to tell him." Callie reassured her. "I promise. And you don't sound like a crazy school girl with a stalker crush…You sound like a girl who just really likes someone. There is nothing wrong with that."

"Callie…Has Mark said anything about me? I mean I saw you two talking at lunch."

"Just that he likes you. And you get to spend the entire weekend naked in your apartment."

Lexie blushed, "He told you about that, huh?"

"Yeah. By the way, you can feel free sparing me the details come Monday."

"This is kind of an awkward question…But does Mark like, trashy lingerie?" She whispered the last part of the question.

"Normally I would have to say yes. But, I don't think that would be the case with you."

"Why?" Lexie asked, her self conscious side quickly showing. "Oh God…He doesn't find me attractive does he. The sight of me in…"

"Lexie! Calm down. All I meant was. He does not think of you as trashy." Callie sighed. "You can never tell him I told you this, but he finds you sweet. Not trashy. Sweet."

"Sweet?"

"Yes sweet."

"Okay sweet." Lexie smiled. She could not wait until Friday.

TBC…? Sorry for the slow start. I just wanted to kind of show where Mark and Lexie are in their relationship. It will get more interesting I promise. Look for some Sexie goodness in the next part.


End file.
